


Completion In Her Arms

by random_chick



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as he had her, his needs were met in ways he hadn’t even thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Daemonar couldn’t explain what made him need Kaetien with such an intensity and he wasn’t even going to try. To try would make the fact lose all magic, all wonder, and he never wanted anything about Kaetien to lose its wonder.

They’d been together for six months and were all but living together. They had their rooms at the family residences, true enough, but a few days earlier they’d quietly taken up residence in a small house near SaDiablo Hall. Close enough to be near their family, because that was something they’d always want no matter what, but far enough away for a bit of privacy.

And that was what they wanted, what they needed. Space to be themselves but to be themselves together, to discover who they were as a couple.

Alright, so a great deal of that discovery involved sex, but they were young and in love and had been meant for each other since they were born. It was only natural.

And as they lay together after one of those times, Daemonar gathered her close and let his mind wander. As always, it wandered to thoughts of the young woman he held in his arms. Good thoughts, yes, but thoughts that meant he was clearly over-thinking.

He never wondered if she would ever leave him, if she would ever want another man. He was safe and secure in the knowledge that they would never want anybody but each other. But sometimes he wondered if he was making her as happy as she deserved to be. Because she’d had to wait for him just as much as he’d had to wait for her; they’d both had to wait for Kaetien to be old enough for anything to happen. And now that things had happened between them, he wondered just how happy she was.

Oh, he knew she wasn’t unhappy. Far from it. Besides, he would know if she were unhappy. If nothing else, Jaera would have beaten him soundly about the head and shoulder if she even so much as _thought_ her best friend and Coven sister were unhappy. But that didn’t prevent him from wondering nonetheless.

Kaetien murmured in her sleep and snuggled against Daemonar. He smiled and snuggled her closer still. It didn’t matter what he thought, what he worried about, because it was in the soft, quiet moments like these, where they shared their bed in the most innocent way, that he realized his concerns didn’t really matter. None of it mattered, because she didn’t just want him.

She needed him just as much as he needed her. In ways both quieter and more passionate, depending on the day and the mood she was in, but he wouldn’t change a minute of it.

As long as he had her, his needs were met in ways he hadn’t even thought possible.

With her, he was complete.


End file.
